The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and reading device of individual information protecting card by multiple image frequency transformation, and more particularly, to an article made such that individual information protecting card pattern is produced by utilizing a frequency of image and a plural functions are divided to a phase function and an amplitude function whereby each pattern is formed whereby card is made and then the card is read by a digital and optical method so as to be fit to an image frequency card technique application field.
In accordance with fast development of information-oriented society, a concern for individual information management is increased day be day, and a research for identification by utilizing an electric and electronic device in many fields aiming an automatic device or security is briskly progressed. As a method for identifying an individual in an individual certificating system, an information which is customized and increased in exactness of reproducibility as an inherent body information or name as well as an artificially made individual information can be cited. Although it is preferable to utilize an information by nature in an aspect of effect, since it presents in various forms in natural field, data construction and discrimination are very difficult. On the contrary, an artificial information can give exact discriminating ability, but its management is difficult due to damage, burglary, forgery and the like. Accordingly, a necessity of individual information protecting system is earnestly required which is strong against damage, having high discriminant, being impossible to be utilized by other person in case of stolen, and falsification is impossible.
Since one dimentional bar code being a commercialized most simple information among presently utilized artificial informations is less in information recording quantity and easy to reproduce due to its excessive simplicity, it is not suibable for a secret protecting means. As an information being difficult to reproduce, three dimentional hologram attached to credit card can be cited. However, since this is also the information itself is exposed to exterior, reproduction is possible, and there has been a problem that utilization is hard as an individual information due to high manufacturing cost.